04071
}} is the 4,073rd episode of Emmerdale, originally transmitted on Thursday 9 June, 2005. Plot Part One Andy is in the top field at Butler's Farm. Libby arrives and shouts at Andy for not helping her clean out the stables. Libby storms off. Darren arrives and tells Andy that he has to do something about the baby. Jack arrives in his Land Rover. At Wishing Well Cottage Debbie is with her baby. Lisa tells Emily that Cain wasn't very welcoming towards Andy when he came to visit the baby. Lisa tells Emily that Cain is trying to become a new man. Cain enters and tells Emily that Andy isn't welcome at the Dingles Homestead. Emily says that it might be good if Andy was involved. Debbie tells Lisa, Cain and Emily that the baby's name is now Sarah. At Butler's Farm, Andy has told Jack about baby Sarah. Jack offers to go to the Dingles with Andy later. In the village Val invites Libby to Eric's birthday party. Matthew leaves the Post Office and asks Louise if she still fancies a night away. Louise says it will be hard because of Terry, Diane and the Woolpack. Louise and Matthew are about to kiss when Val arrives. Louise leaves. Val questions Matthew and Louise's intimacy. Val invites Matthew to Eric’s birthday party. In the village, Marlon apologies to Cain for not believing him about baby Sarah. Marlon lends Cain some money. Cain leaves as Paddy arrives. Paddy tells Marlon he is soft for giving Cain money. Marlon asks Paddy if he can keep a secret. Robert arrives at Tenant House and asks Diane what is wrong with Jack as he just ignored Andy outside. Diane tells Robert that Debbie has a baby and Andy is the father. Robert hopes that Jack will see Andy for what he really is and leaves. Outside, Jack is in his Land Rover. Robert asks him why he didn't tell him about the baby. Jack says that two children have ended up with a baby and he is the one who has to deal with it. He tells Robert to stop whinging just because he isn't involved. Jack drives off. Effie is pushing baby Jean through the village. Outside the Post Office, Viv tells Effie to leave baby Jean with her. Effie refuses and leaves. At Wishing Well Cottage, Dr Forsythe is checking baby Sarah. He assures Debbie that he has not told anyone about baby Sarah, then Lisa enters. In the Woolpack, Val is preparing for Eric’s party. Val jokes to Diane about seeing Matthew and Louise in the street earlier. Louise accuses Val of being jealous. Val goes to invite Rodney and Danny to the party. Rodney and Danny agree to go. When Val says that it is Eric's party, they don't look very keen. Outside Wishing Well, Andy and Jack are discussing what to do about baby Sarah. Jack tells Andy not to try and get out of paying his dues. Cain arrives. Jack says that Andy is there to try and sort things out with Debbie. Cain tells Andy to leave as things are already sorted. Jack says that it would be for the best if they all sat down and talked about it. Zak comes outside and says that he can't see what harm it would do. Cain and Jack are about to go inside with Andy. Zak makes them stay outside so that Andy and Debbie can talk alone. Inside, Dr Forsythe is about to leave. Andy enters. Debbie introduces Andy to Dr Forsythe, who then departs. Debbie tells Andy that she has called the baby Sarah after Andy's mum. Part Two Outside Wishing Well Cottage, Dr Forsythe is talking to Cain and Jack. He congratulates on them being Grandfather before leaving. Zak suggests to Jack and Cain that they have a celebratory drink but they don't look keen. Betty asks Dr Forsythe if anyone is ill. Dr Forsythe refuses to give anything away and leaves. Inside, Andy holds baby Sarah. Debbie asks Andy if he is going to love Sarah. Zak comes in to get some beers and then goes again. Debbie tells Andy that she wanted to get rid of Sarah but that she is glad she didn't now that Andy is there. In the Post Office, Eric asks Viv if she is set for Sunday. Viv says she is cooking for her family. Eric asks Len and Pearl about Sunday. Pearl says that whatever it is, they can't do it as they have plans to go to Skipdale. Eric leaves and Pearl explains to Len that Val is trying to organise a birthday party for him. In the Woolpack Val offers to make Diane's curtains. Val admits it is so she can afford to pay for party snacks. Terry enters the Woolpack and tells Louise that the B&B will be finished by the end of the week. Louise pretends that she is happy. Inside Wishing Well Cottage, Debbie says that she planned on leaving baby Sarah at the hospital. Andy tells Debbie that she should have come to him. Debbie says that she is pleased Andy is there. In the Woolpack Matthew and Louise are talking about the B&B. Matthew says that he and Louise will now have a bit of space. Betty is talking to Len and Pearl about what is going on at the Dingles. Betty thinks it is medical. Pearl wonders if that is the reason for Lisa's absence from work. Betty asks Rodney where Zak is. Rodney doesn't know. She then asks Marlon, who pretends that Shadrach has an illness. Zak, Cain and Jack are having a drink outside Wishing Well. Cain tells Jack that the baby has nothing to do with him or Andy. Jack says that Andy is more of a man than Cain will ever be. Zak tells them to stop arguing for baby Sarah's sake. In the Woolpack Rodney and Danny are having a drink. Danny tells Eric that he isn't going to his party. Callum, Paddy and Zoe are having a drink to celebrate Callum running the estate while Zoe is away. Paddy says that if Zoe had sold him the Vet's surgery they would have a real reason to celebrate. Viv arrives and complains to Zoe about Effie. Zoe tells Viv that she is very happy with the way Effie looks after Jean. At the bar Diane tells Robert he should patch things up with Andy. Robert says he couldn't care less about Andy because he messed things up for him and Katie. Val enters and tells Diane that the sewing machine isn't working. Viv orders a rum and coke. Val invites Viv to Eric's party. Viv refuses. Cain tells Jack and Zak that he is going to tell Andy to leave. When they head inside, Andy tells Jack, Cain and Zak that he and Debbie are getting back together. Category:Featured episodes Category:Episodes first broadcast on Thursday